masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assault Trooper
Delete Ok this page needs to go.Come on people we don't even know what this enemies abilities are or that it makes up the bulk of cerberuses ground forces.--Legionwrex 04:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oppose deletion, per my comment on Talk:Centurion. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oppose deletion. SlayerEGO1342 04:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Oppose. LordDeathRay 04:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oppose. The Illusive Man 04:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Support. Lancer1289 04:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oppose, providing this is the true name confirmed by the developers. Aleksandr the Great 05:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Aleksandr the Great, the name has not been confirmed.--Legionwrex 06:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's arguable. Unlike the situation with Atlas Mech, where that enemy's name is uncertain and we lack a definitive source, the name of the Assault Trooper does clearly appear in the official demo direct from BioWare. I would consider such info from an official BioWare source to be adequate confirmation. Now, can this name change between now and ME3's release? Yes, but so can everything else we've seen in the demo and all the previews before it. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No deletion. — Teugene (Talk) 02:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Recap.2 For.5 Against.--Legionwrex 16:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose deletion. Also, who is going to add the pages for the other Cerberus enemies? There still are the Guardian, Combat Engineer, Phantom and Nemesis... 12:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's 7-2. By a pretty resounding margin, the page stays. SpartHawg948 09:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) OPPOSE, BUT...this enemy is called "cerberus trooper". :The deletion discussion concluded almost a month ago, and the article was kept. And yes, the enemy is called the "Cerberus Trooper" or "Cerberus Assault Trooper" on the ME3 site and previews, but ME3 gameplay demos have shown that the enemy is simply "Assault Trooper". Enemy articles at this wiki are titled after an enemy's in-game name, and the demo is the closest thing to the game that we have to go off of for now. If the Assault Trooper's name is changed in a later demo or the final version of the game, we will change this article's title to reflect that then. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) do they have shock battons there was a picture in the magazine when a assault troper is attacking shepard with one :We don't have any information on this yet. Lancer1289 16:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Broker Agents? I was playing through the LotSB again and I suddenly thought, don't some of them look like these guys? If it's not confirmed, it could at least be mentioned as trivia? --Jono R 01:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Acutally no they are not the same thing. The Shadow Broker has his own private army that has different armor. As such, this isn't remotely trivia. Lancer1289 01:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't you put a better picture?(like the one on N7ops) Rename This page should be renamed "Cerberus Assault Trooper". :We use in-game names for enemies. Since various videos of demos have shown these enemies are labelled only "Assault Trooper", that's the name we are using for this article. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Why? The sources we have call this an "Assault Trooper" not a "Cerberus Assault Trooper". Unless you have a source that says differently. Lancer1289 01:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) This is precisely why I hate this wiki. :What? Well that came out of nowhere. You've never edited here before and all we asked is if you have a better source than the ones we already have. Is that such an unreasonable request? Lancer1289 01:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You people are too proud of being accurate rather than helpful. Reminds me of the Citadel Council... :How is using an enemy's actual name for the title of the article about that enemy unhelpful? -- Commdor (Talk) 01:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::(edit conflict x2)What's with the hostility? We call them what we do because that is how BioWare chose to call them. Don't blame us. Every other enemy article follows the convention that this one does, call them what the game calls them. We are not going to change the name, break conventions just to be "helpful". Although I don't even know what you mean by us being unhelpful. Enemies are what they are, you have a complaint about how enemies are named, go complain to BioWare not us. Lancer1289 01:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "Assault Trooper" could be anything from a Batarian to an Asari. For simplicity, I propose we add Cerberus to the title. :Again though, that is what BioWare calls this enemy. If you have a problem with it, go complain to them. This is what the game calls them, so that is what we call them. We are not going to break our conventions to suit your idea of enemies should be called. If you want the name changed, contact BioWare and tell them to change it. Lancer1289 01:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You're avoiding my point. If every single article requires a valid source, where is your source for Miranda Lawson's accent? This Wiki claims it is Australian, but do you have a valid source to support that? Besides, the game hasn't even been released yet. :How am I avoiding your point? Please explain that to me because it seems like you are avoiding mine. We've addressed what you have said, explained how we title enemies on the wiki, and if you have a problem with that, then go and tell BioWare, not us. We call characters by what BioWare call them in the game, or in this case, video previews of actual game content. So while the game hasn't been released yet, BioWare has released footage of it, and in that footage, they all call them "Assault Trooper" not "Cerberus Assault Trooper". We aren't going to break our conventions just because you want us to. If we do that, then we'd have people asking us to rename articles to what they feel it should be, what they want it to be called, or just because they want it named that way. Again, you don't like what the enemy is called, tell BioWare, not us. We call enemies what they call them so bugging us is really getting you no where. :As for Miranda's accent, did you do any research on her voice actress? I'm guessing not or you wouldn't have asked that question. Yvonne Strahovski, who voices Miranda, is a natural born Australian Citizen, and uses her natural accent when voicing the character. Lancer1289 02:20, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Comparing voice actors to characters isn't accurate and isn't a valid source, so to speak. For example, Captain David Anderson was born in London, England, but voice actor Keith David was born in Harlem, New York, U.S. Finishing off downed players Normally, I wouldn't put in a note about this ability on an enemy's page - but when only two enemies in the entire group have the ability, then I believe it completely belongs on the page. Thus why I added it. - Skarmory The PG 22:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Weapon arsenal So, beside M-25 Hornet, Assault Troopers have more weapons, definitely an assault rifle, but some of them also carries SMGs. So, what weapons ATs actually have or can be seen? --VolteMetalic 15:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just the Hornets. "Cerberus Lash" So, with the release of the "Phoenix Project" characters, the in-game information on them states the melee-weapon we have thus far referred to as "Shock Baton" as "Cerberus Lash", so should we change the info on this page and the Centurion's? I don't really mind, since I think "Shock Baton" sounds cooler. 21:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :The Cerberus Lash probably refers to the heavy melee, rather than the regular melee. I think Shock Baton is more appropriate. Trandra 21:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC)